Hopeless Abandon
by greendaylegacy
Summary: Matt meets Mello on the playground, and chaos ensues. Kind of cute and a lot cheesy, but hey, it's two in the morning. Cheers.


A/N: Yo! greendaylegacy here! Oh, I'm so nervous about this, and I almost didn't publish it. Gah. I'm insecure. I want to know if I should publish more. This is my first fic ever on this site, so Read && Review pleeezus! (Oh, Matt and Mello are five and four, in that order. L and Near are sixteen and fifteen. Holler!)

Hopeless Abandon

Matt sat on the swing, bored. It was a sunny day outside, and his older brother, Nate had taken him out to the park. Nate sat on the bench, reading and twirling a finger in his white hair.

He huffed unhappily, thinking that he would rather be inside playing video games than sitting on this blasted swing. He pushed his goggles up his nose and kicked his legs a little.

Feeling mischievous, Matt held his left hand in a finger-gun and pretended to shoot things with it, making 'phsew' noises repeatedly. He shot the slide, he shot Nate, and he shot a butterfly.

Excited with his new game, Matt jumped off the swing and roamed the playground for things to shoot. He'd crept behind the jungle gym, acting sneaky like the spies on TV. There was a noise behind him, and Matt turned around, shooting his finger gun at a kid with collar-length golden hair. The boy's forehead wrinkled and he began to cry. Matt panicked and ran over to him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shoot you! Please don't cry!"

When the boy's tears showed no signs of stopping, Matt found himself sniffling as well. He sat down hard and hugged his knees, peeking sorrowfully up at him. The boy sat down next to him and pulled a lock of his red hair, which only escalated Matt's sobbing to near hysterical.

"Matt? Mattie? Where are you?" Nate called.

"Mello, what's wrong?" A different voice said.

Nate appeared behind Matt. "Matt! Why are you crying?" He said, bending down and picking him up. Matt wailed and buried his face in his brother's neck.

"Mels! Mello, where are you hiding?" The little golden haired boy bawled, crawling towards a dark haired, teenage boy with dark circles under his eyes. "Mello, are you hurt?" The teenager said, running over and picking up the sobbing boy. "He shot me!" The kid said, ratting Matt out.

"He pulled my hair!" Matt exclaimed to Nate, snuggling into him and sniffling.

The dark haired boy smiled at Nate, holding out his hand.

"I think they got a little too rough." Matt watched, incredulous, as Nate grinned back and shook the offered hand.

"I think so too. Mattie likes to play space ranger, and probably tried to induct Mello into his game." Matt scoffed. He most certainly did not.

The dark haired boy laughed and looked down at the golden haired boy, who gazed back innocently. "Mello likes pretty things, so he probably pulled Matt's hair because he liked it. My name's Lawliet Keehl, by the way."

Matt snuck a peek at the other boy. He had his thumb in his mouth and was glaring hatefully back. Matt stuck his tongue out at him and hid back in Nate's arms. "I'm Nate River. This is Matt, my little brother. You're sorry you shot Mello, aren't you, Mattie?" His older brother looked down at him expectantly. "You're flirting!" Matt whispered, avoiding an answer. "Shh! I am not!" Nate hissed back, blushing slightly. "Apologize to Mello!" Before Matt had any other choice in the matter, he was set back on the ground. He crossed his arms and harrumphed, angry that his brother had betrayed him so horribly.

Lawliet set Mello down on the ground beside him, and Matt squinted at him irritably before turning around and huffing again. There was a hesitant brush against the side of Matt's head, and he turned his head to see what this baloney was.

Mello froze, his fingers still in Matt's hair. Matt's eyebrows furrowed, and Mello bit his lip before resuming the stroking of his hair. "Pretty." He said softly.

Matt relaxed and let him, but still held his dignified air. He felt Mello sit cross-legged behind him to access his hair better.

Matt heard Nate talking with Lawliet, laughing and joking. "Definitely flirting." He grumbled softly. Mello hummed tunelessly, and Matt had to admit that it felt good when he played with his hair.

"I think you're pretty too." He said to Mello. When he turned around, Mello smiled at him and tapped his goggles. "Bug." He said, giggling.

Matt smiled back and bit his lip. "I'm sorry for shooting you." He mumbled. "Sorry, Mattie." Mello said, wrinkling his nose and picking at his shirt. "Love you." He added shyly. Matt hid behind his hands. Mello pulled them away, grinning. "Found Mattie." He said, tugging his red hair a little. Matt gazed in his blue eyes, suprised at the intelligence he saw. He poked him in the nose. "I think...i love you too." Mello beamed, his disposition turning sunshiny. "Mattie...Mattie love?"

Matt pushed his goggles up, the right corner of his mouth pulling up in a smile. "Mattie love." He confirmed, wrapping his arms around Mello and sighing.


End file.
